Complementación
by Circe Drogo
Summary: No era difícil adivinar, nada mas verlos, que cada Holmes poseía algo que el otro no. Y para mantener a John a su lado, cada uno debía entregar lo mejor de sí. No Holmescest.
.

La verdad es que nunca creí que me fuera a animar a escribir algo sobre este mundo. Ni sobre ningún otro. Me gusta muchísimo leer las cosas geniales que están dando vueltas, por lo tanto nunca me creí con la cara suficiente como para subir algo mío, que lo encuentro por debajo de la media.

Pero en fin, me siento una identificación terrible con mi versión de Mycroft, por lo que me fue fácil escribirlo, pero difícil exponerlo. En el plano emocional, aunque no lo quiera reconocer, soy igual. La socialización no es lo mío, puedo manipular una situación para caerle bien a los que me rodean, pero yo los encuentro sosos e insulsos, con poca gracia.

En fin, espero que les guste…

* * *

 **oooOooo**

Ahí parado, haciendo frente a su error, se encontraba Mycroft Holmes. Para John ese hombre significaba la pérdida de su todo, el artífice de la trampa que terminó con la vida de su amigo.

Quiso golpearlo, quiso herirlo hasta hacerle sangrar, y aun así, sabía que el hombre solo sentiría una mínima parte del dolor que estaba sintiendo él mismo.

La pérdida lo había devastado. Ese salto significó para John la pérdida de su norte, de su luz, de la música, de las risas…

Ya no habría adrenalina, ya no habría por quien preocuparse, ya no habría nadie casado con su trabajo. Ahora estaba vacío.

Su mano se contrajo nuevamente, aun decidiendo en qué parte de la cara encestaría el golpe a quien se atrevía a aparecer por Baker Street con un _¿Cómo está, Doctor?_

La nariz. Se la rompería en mil pedacitos. Sí, eso haría, por allí comenzaría.

Pero cuando lo miró, su resolución se vino abajo.

No encontró al hombre arrogante, al señor del mundo, a su pose erguida, el gesto engreído y su carísimo paraguas. Lo que vio fue a un hombre derrotado, alguien consumido. Alguien que acababa de perder a su hermano pequeño.

La energía que se había presentado de golpe en su cuerpo para levantarse de su butaca, en la que ya había anidado y estaba por echar raíces, para poder gritarle y posterior mente golpearle, se desvaneció de un soplido. Se sintió drenado por esos ojos desesperados, que buscaban algún tipo de redención.

La energía lo abandonaba a borbotones, y ya no podía sostenerse en pie. Avanzó dos pasos, y enterró su cara en el cuello del hombre que una vez había encontrado enigmático, atractivo y excitante, al igual que su hermano. Mycroft se sorprendió pero no perdió el tiempo en reflexionar, simplemente dejó que sus brazos envolvieran al hombre derrotado que pretendía utilizarlo como apoyo. Y lo permitió.

* * *

Las visitas se hicieron frecuentes.

Un día John dijo que se mudaría. Ese día Mycroft ofreció un lugar en su casa, y ese mismo día John lo rechazó. Aún no estaba listo para convivir con otro Holmes. Porque sabía, y era más que obvio, que nunca se desharía de la familia que le había puesto el mundo de cabeza.

Por primera vez el ex militar vio al hermano de su amigo ensuciarse las manos. Levantó algunas de las pocas cajas que se llevaría, sin derramar ni una gota de sudor. Extraño, para un oficinista.

El nuevo departamento no era muy diferente del viejo, un poco más chico y con menos cosas esparcidas. Ninguno de los dos tuvo corazón para tocar las cosas de Sherlock, por lo que Mycroft rentó el departamento de Baker por tiempo indeterminado. John solo se encogió de hombros, pero por dentro se sintió aliviado. Perder ese departamento sería como perder su casa de la niñez, el lugar de los buenos recuerdos, donde había sido feliz, el lugar de Sherlock.

Tres meses después de la caída, uno desde la mudanza, se acostaron por primera vez. Y fue magnífico. _Brillante_ , hubiese dicho Sherlock.

Sin entrar en detalles lo besos que anteriormente habían terminado por culpa de la frase, casi ininteligible, de "No Soy Gay" por parte del militar, Mycroft se la metió en el culo. Como muchas veces fueron pronunciadas, muchas veces tuvieron que hacerlo, solo para asegurarse de que estuviese bien hundida, y no saliese a flote nuevamente. John rio como un desquiciado cuando Mycroft le contó esta epifanía post orgásmica.

Las cosas se acomodaron, no hubo momento juntos en que no le recordaran, pero aprendieron a sobrellevarlo.

No se veían todos los días, ambos se avocaron a sus respectivos trabajos y Mycroft resultó ser parecido a Sherlock en más cosas de las que antes se hubiese imaginado. El no odiaba a la gente y la calificaba de idiotas, a él lo cansaban. Lo agotaban al punto de no querer repetir la misma cara por mucho tiempo.

Aunque John era una clara excepción, Mycroft se lo aclaró de entrada. No es que no estuviese desarrollando un sentimiento afectivo por él, ni que su deseo se retrotraiga con el paso de los días. No. Pero sí necesitaba de espacio, de la tranquilidad de saberse solo de vez en cuando. Por eso el alivio mutuo de cuando John rechazase su primera oferta de vivir juntos, donde la culpa había tratado de enmendarse.

Y John lo entendió. Estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud de parte de Sherlock, aunque este se decantarse por ignorarlo durante horas y horas en su presencia, parecía que Mycroft necesitaba de su ausencia visual también.

De alguna forma, los hermanos era una parte complementaria de la otra. Con Sherlock había tenido la compañía y la conexión, con Mycroft tenía la satisfacción carnal, el "alguien a quien abrazar" o acurrucarse durante la noche.

Y se acomodaron a una rutina.

* * *

No es que él hubiese sido un gran observador, pero haber vivido con Sherlock tenía sus ventajas y aprendizajes. No había pasado ni un año de la muerte de Sherlock, y Mycroft ya no lo miraba a los ojos cada vez que su nombre aparecía en la conversación.

De hecho, últimamente se sentía un poco más evitado de lo normal. Los encuentro seguían siendo apasionados, muy satisfactorios, pero había algo en el medio que hacía ruido en la habitación. Le costó, pero logró identificarlo. Había culpa.

Como buen soldado, John lo enfrentó. Solo para verlo desaparecer por la puerta durante un mes entero. No mensajes, no autos secuestradores, no llamadas, no presencia.

Las pesadillas volvieron recrudecidas, el vacío en el pecho por el abandono volvió a desolarlo.

Una tarde de lluvia, un domingo gris de películas y sofá, John lo volvió a ver. Lo encontró parado en su umbral, con el traje empapado y los labios violetas. Al parecer, llevaba fuera más tiempo del que había esperado en su umbral a que le abriera la puerta.

En cuanto entró, no le importó dejar un reguero de agua y barro sobre la madera encerada. No le importó estampar al médico contra la pared, y a éste no le importó recibir el beso que lo dejó sin aire ni coherencia.

-No estoy dispuesto a perderlo por culpa de mi hermano, Doctor. De alguna forma, esto va a solucionarse. Solo es cuestión de tiempo – confeso el político en su oído, con la respiración agitada, el cuerpo temblando.

John se dedicó a disfrutar el momento, no siempre podía ver de esa forma a su pareja. Siempre comedido, siempre llevando el control de cada acción, respiración y palabra. Ahora lo tenía ahí, en sus brazos, temblando por el frío, la expectación y la incertidumbre. Y John no iba a desperdiciar su momento humano.

Se aprovechó de su vulnerabilidad con mucho entusiasmo. Se dedicó durante horas a adorar ese cuerpo poco habituado al ejercicio, esas manos de oficinista ávidas por tocar y explorar, ese cuerpo tonificado pero suave, muy suave y receptivo como pocas veces. No le permitió callarse nada, le obligo a expresar lo que quería, lo que sentía, a gemir o rugir. Ese fue el castigo que John le impuso a Mycroft por desaparecer ese mes, abusar de esa pérdida momentánea del control que volvía al político casi un ser humano normal.

Horas después, tras el tercer orgasmo, al que sus cuerpos le costó trabajo llegar, el médico se dedicó a hacer preguntas al hombre relajado que descansaba entre sus brazos. Se enteró de que tenía un año menos que él mismo, aunque el stress laboral lo hiciese ver mayor que sus treinta y nueve años y que Sherlock mentía al decir que tenía treinta y cinco, tenía treinta y dos (já, ¡lo sabía!). Se enteró de que no estaba en pareja formal desde hacía por lo menos diez años. Su última pareja, al igual que las anteriores, lo botó por no dedicarle tiempo, así que ya no se molestó en encontrar a alguien que no se lo recriminara. Se enteró de que era un hombre solitario, un hecho que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero que de vez en cuando añoraba encontrar a alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien en quien confiar lo suficiente como para desnudarse y dormir a su lado.

John se enorgulleció de sí mismo en este punto, sabiendo que esta vez podía darle a este Holmes lo que necesitaba. Lo había intentado con Sherlock pero había fallado. Un salto valía más que mil palabras.

Cuando comento esto en voz alta, Mycroft hundió la cara en su cuello y lo abrazó fuerte. Confesó entre murmullos ahogados por la piel de miel, que siempre estuvo dispuesto a todo por su hermano, a sacrificarse a sí mismo y hasta a Inglaterra, sólo por su bienestar.

-Recuérdalo John, mi hermano significa la vida misma para mí, mi hermano pequeño es por quien debería velar durante toda mi vida.

John sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón en compasión por su pareja. Sabía que la relación de ellos iba más allá de lo que se dejaba entrever en sus encuentros, pero así y todo no sabía lo profunda que era. No debería sorprenderse, compartían la misma sangre después de todo, y por lo que Sherlock había dejado entrever en sus charlas, su hermano mayor significo mucho para él.

Se abrazó más al hombre a su lado, deposito un suave beso en su coronilla y lo consoló de la única forma que sabía hacerlo. Haciendo saber que estaba allí para él. Por él.

* * *

Se había equivocado. Ver a su mejor amigo, su cuasi alma gemela lanzarse desde un edificio en un acto exclusivo para su disfrute no era lo peor que podía pasarle. No, la vida debería haberle enseñado a John que siempre existen golpes más bajos. Que siempre hay algo, alguien que puede herir aún más.

Extrañamente, no sentía ganas de expresar todo lo que sucedía en su cabeza. Se sentía anestesiado, tal vez se había clavado una aguja en el quirófano antes de salir de casa y no se había dado cuenta. Tal vez lo que sucedía enfrente suyo era una de esas pesadillas en las que el cuerpo se siente pesado, que no se puede hablar ni mover por más que uno le envíe esa orden a sus extremidades, esas en donde sientes todo el peso de la gravedad sobre los hombros y tu cerebro te avisa que algo no está bien pero no logras entender qué va mal.

Sherlock estaba sentado en su butaca, frente suyo, con las manos bajo el mentón mientras escudriñaba su alma. Mycroft estaba detrás de él, muy interesado en lo que tenía que decir su celular. Aunque a John no lo engañaba, sabía que ambos estaban pendientes de cada respiración, cada latido y movimiento. A decir verdad, recién se daba cuenta de que había un molesto temblor en su mano izquierda. En un momento de divague se preguntó si aún estaría entre sus cosas su viejo bastón.

Todavía de pie, mientras los minutos pasaban y los hombres en la sala se convertían en estatuas, John decidió terminar con el asunto.

-Espero que les haya resultado divertido - Mycroft levantó de inmediato la vista de su celular, Sherlock lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.- Claro que con lo idiota que debo parecerles, tengo que haberles dado un buen espectáculo. Que tengan un buen día.

Bajó las escaleras como en trance, aún no entendía del todo lo que sucedía, pero sabía que necesitaba estar en su casa cuando todo se hiciese realidad de golpe.

El mayor de los Holmes lo llamó a la clínica para pedirle que se reúna con él en el 22B. Real, él como idiota hizo acopio de todo el valor del que era capaz para decir que sí con firmeza.

Salió antes, regateándole a Sara por unas horas extras anteriores. Real, a la mujer no le había hecho mucha gracia.

Se pasó varios minutos afuera de la puerta entornada de la calle Baker. Real, casi se congela intentando tomar coraje para subir los diecisiete peldaños hasta su hogar.

Hasta ahí, todo bien. Cuando entró, es allí donde todo se desdibuja. Porque ciertamente esperaba ver a Sherlock al entrar, pero esa era la parte de su mente que le decía que todo estaba mal. Su fantasía se entremezclaba con la realidad. Salvo que él imaginaba un encuentro más caluroso, algo donde John confesaba todo lo que le hacía falta volver a verlo, volver a tener su presencia cerca.

Lo que paso en realidad fue que Sherlock dijo un " _Ah, ya llegaste_ " y Mycroft secundó con un frío " _Tarde como siempre, Doctor_ ". No hubo lágrimas de reencuentro, nada de abrazos ni explicaciones. Aunque en un momento John veía los labios de Sherlock moverse mientras lo miraba, estaba muy concentrado en el pitido agudo de sus oídos y en esa masa de brea caliente y vomitiva que estaba inundando su garganta, los pulmones, su estómago, el corazón… iba a ahogarlo en cualquier momento.

Aturdido, se encontró de frente a la puerta de su apartamento. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí, aunque por las punzadas de frio que emanaban de la punta de sus pies debió haber caminado todo el trayecto. En cuanto entró, se sentó en su butaca, el único mobiliario que se había traído de Baker. Debería cambiarse, debería intentar entrar en calor para no resfriarse.

Pero en lo único en que pensaba era en que eso que creía que era brea caliente se comenzaba a desparramar por su cabeza, contrayéndole la garganta y amenazando en salir como un vendaval por sus ojos.

Solo que no era brea, era la sensación de traición de las dos personas más importantes en su mundo.

* * *

Luego de la tristeza y la autocompasión, vino la ira. Y vaya que vino. Sólo se salvó su taza favorita por estar en el fregadero, el resto formaba parte del desparramo del suelo. Hasta la pared había sufrido un par de puñetazos, asiéndose pasar por la cara de Sherlock y de Mycroft de forma intermitente.

Vaya, su psicóloga tuvo razón en su momento, él era un ser violento.

Una vez que estuvo agotado físicamente, volvió a sentarse en su butaca. Solo le quedaba meditar.

Ahora le veía sentido a varias cosas: el comportamiento de Mycroft, la poca concurrencia al sepelio, la falta de velorio, la falta de documentación que había cada vez que Molly se negaba a proporcionársela durante el primer año que tuvo fuerzas para pedírsela.

Y también las palabras de Mycroft. Su hermano era lo más importante y haría todo por él. Incluso follar con su compañero de piso para mantenerlo cuerdo.

No, no era cierto, estaba siendo injusto. Se obligó a ser racional con ese punto, aunque la ira del momento quería echarle la culpa de ser un cabrón de lo peor, recordó ese día en que se habían reconciliado luego de un mes. Mycroft no solo lo había cuidado como mascota de su hermano, también lo quería para él. Ese pensamiento lo estremeció.

Ya debía estar atardeciendo, a juzgar por el ritmo de la calle que se iba atenuando de a poco. Estuvo bastante tiempo sentado en su butaca, lo único que no tenía destrozos encima. Sabía que tenía que planear una línea de acción de ahora en más, pero no se le ocurría nada agradable. Quería castigarlos, pero a la vez no quería verlos; quería gritarles un par de cosas absurdamente dolorosas, pero sabía que se arrepentiría luego. Si alguien sabía sobre la fragilidad de los Holmes era él. También quería juntar sus cosas y largarse a otro continente, pero la angustia de saber que no vería de nuevo a ninguno de los dos se colaba despacito entre la furia que le daba la determinación.

El sol se estaba escondiendo, había una fina línea de luz naranja que dibujaba el paso de los minutos y horas sobre el piso de parqué y los trozos de vidrio sobre él. En cualquier momento oscurecería y no vería nada.

Subió ambas piernas sobre el sillón y observó los minúsculos cortes que tenía sobre la línea de los soquetes, su pantalón de mezclilla no alcanzó a protegerlo del todo.

Suspiró, hartándose de tanta autocompasión. Pensó divertido que las escenas de histeria le duraban muy poco. Ya quería ver a esos dos y pedir una explicación. Aunque para eso necesitaba llamarlos, y realmente dudaba que su teléfono aún funcionase ya que fue lo primero en estrellarse contra la pared.

Alguien llamando a la puerta le dijo que tal vez no fuese necesario. Y sabiendo que eran los dos cerebros más grandes de Inglaterra no tendría ni que haber dudado sobre su capacidad de reconocer el momento justo para aparecer en su puerta. Puerta con llave y pasador.

-A ver genios, como se las arreglan para entrar…- murmuró para sí mismo divertido, mientras escuchaba como lo llamaban a través de la madera.

Tres minutos para abrir la puerta, medio para maldecir el pasador, y dos para quitarlo. Se estaban poniendo blandos, aunque puede que la discusión que mantenían los retrasase de su objetivo.

Entraron a presión, como si hubiesen estado apretados entra la puerta hasta que esta cedió y los dejó pasar.

John tenía una buena vista de ellos, pero ninguno lo miró directamente, primero analizaron el desastre de la casa, luego la cocina y finalmente Mycroft lo buscó donde sabía que estaba. Sherlock tuvo que seguir su mirada dado que no estaba familiarizado con el ambiente.

-Oh, ahí estaba- Dijo el menor, mientras se sacaba la bufanda. _Poniéndose cómodo_ , pensó John divertido, aunque su semblante estaba serio.

-Sí, no creí que fueras a extrañarlo- dijo con voz ronca, acariciando el apoya brazo de sillón. Su voz estaba peor de lo que esperaba, había gritado más de lo prudente.

Mycroft se acercó con prudencia y procurando no pisar los vidrios, contrario de Sherlock que no les daba ninguna importancia y caminaba sin fijarse.

-Asique bien, la explicación- dijo Sherlock, emocionado por contarle su última aventura. Algo dentro de John se removió, al parecer aún quedaba un poco de ira sin destilar…

-Sherlock- Advirtió su hermano, pero éste lo minimizó con un gesto de su mano.

Enderezó la mesa ratona poniéndola en su posición normal, ya no tenía el vidrio del medio pero los bordes de madera eran lo suficientemente anchos para que se pudiese sentar.

Así lo hizo, y luego miró a John expectante. Este solo pudo asentir, indicándole que empezara.

No interrumpió en ningún momento, dejo que Sherlock, con breves intervenciones de Mycroft, le contase todo lo que quisiese, y el menor conociendo a su compañero, le proveyó de todos los detalles que sabía que le gustaban.

Así John se enteró de que Mycroft realmente no sabía nada sobre el plan de su hermano, hasta que lo contactó casi un año más tarde. John se imaginó que fue en la época de su gran desaparición, que luego volvió con una culpa enorme. Miro a Mycroft y se dio por satisfecho. Había acertado.

Sherlock habló por casi dos horas seguidas, muy entusiasmado. Mycroft se movió de un lado a otro, ordenando y prendiendo las luces cuando fue necesario.

Cuando el relato terminó, los tres permanecieron en silencio, pensando.

-Aunque- agregó Sherlock- el hecho de que te estés acostando con mi hermano no estaba en mis planes- dijo con evidente desdén hacia su hermano.

-Lo lamento hermanito, pero tú me dijiste que cuidara de él, y lo hice más que satisfactoriamente- dijo muy pegado de sí mismo. John lo miró incrédulo, Mycroft le guiñó un ojo y él no pudo más que sonrojarse.

-Pero yo lo vi primero. Es mío antes que tuyo.

John miró de uno a otro sin entender del todo si iban en serio o en broma.

-Sherlock- advirtió su hermano, ahora molesto.- Admite que yo puedo darle lo que tú no puedes.

-Y yo lo que _tú_ no puedes.

Mycroft asintió, de acuerdo en ello.

-Estableceremos una rutina, idearemos el mejor plan de acción para que el Doctor tenga lo que necesita de ambos, y no se nos escurra de las manos- propuso el mayor.

Sherlock, aún medio enfurruñado meditó y acepto la tregua.

-Bien, pero no los quiero teniendo sexo cerca de mí- dijo arrugando la nariz con asco.

-Te enviaré un texto para que no te aparezcas en el departamento si estamos allí.

John tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. Su cabeza solo escuchaba el eco de un ¡¿QUE?! Enorme y malsonante. No entendía de qué iba esa conversación.

-Ni se les ocurra utilizar mi habitación.

Mycroft rio de forma macabra y eso lo despertó de su letargo.

-¡¿De qué demonios están hablando?!- estalló.

-Vamos John, le tengo aprecio a ese cerebro tuyo, no hagas que me decepcione.

-Sherlock- gruñó su hermano.- Dr. Watson, llegamos a la obvia conclusión de que usted tendrá que ser compartido de ahora en más, dada la situación que se nos presenta con mi hermano de vuelta entre los vivos.

-¿Qué situación?- cuestionó John, comenzando a enfadarse de nuevo. –Tal y como están las cosas no los quiero cerca de mí. Ambos son unos… dios, no quiero ni decirlo- murmuró mientras se restregaba con fuerza sus cansados ojos. Ya no quería pensar más por hoy.

Los hermanos se miraron, por una vez sin matarse con los ojos.

-Ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a dejarte, John. –Razonó Sherlock, como si el médico tuviese cinco años.

-No es decisión de ustedes si me quedo o no – le gruñó el Doctor.

-Además,- continuó explicando Sherlock, como si no lo hubiese interrumpido- somos conscientes de que no ofrecemos lo mismo que una persona normal. Ambos estamos incompletos.

John gruñó en contra de la afirmación y se estaba preparando para dar un sermón, pero no lo dejaron.

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir- continuó el mayor, cruzándose de brazos contra la pared que estaba recostado - es que ambos podemos proporcionarle todo lo que usted necesita.- Miró a Sherlock, pidiéndole permiso para continuar. El menor asintió- Usted ya sabe que mi hermano es asexual, él no puede sentir ningún tipo de atracción física por nadie, ni hombre ni mujer. Eso no implica que no pueda desarrollar sentimientos hacia las personas. Él es una persona emocional, y depende de la aprobación y afecto de quienes lo rodean para sentirse satisfecho con la vida. Contra todo pronóstico, desarrolló ese fuerte afecto-dependencia vulgarmente llamado amor, hacia usted. Él necesita de su compañía diaria, de su afecto y aprobación para sentirse bien consigo mismo y continuar su día a día. Se vale de su compañerismo para satisfacer sus necesidades afectivas, y depende de usted para ser feliz.

John escuchaba a Mycroft pero no dejaba de ver a Sherlock con sorpresa. El menor tenía un rubor en las mejillas bastante adorable, pero su mirada seguía firme en su compañero.

-¿Eso es cierto?, ¿estás enamorado de mí?- pregunto sin creérselo.

-No es del amor ciego que se estimula con impulsos químicos y nublan el sentido. Soy muy consiente de tus defectos John, pero igual necesito que permanezcas a mi lado. – Hablaba como si cada palabra le costara un esfuerzo descomunal, y John sabía que así era.- Eres esa parte del amor que significa el té de la mañana, los regaños por no comer, discutir y reír por idioteces, saber que estás ahí para cualquier cosa que necesite, incluso aunque me esté comportando como un idiota, saber que eres una constante en mi vida que no va a desaparecer así como así. Estar juntos para siempre, es eso…- terminó medio dudoso, con las mejillas aún más sonrosadas.

John le regaló una sonrisa enorme y por un momento olvidó el contexto. Se inclinó desde el sofá hasta donde estaba Sherlock y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Sherlock lo miró sorprendido, pero no se alejó.

Mycroft se aclaró la garganta, incómodo y molesto por partes iguales.

-Yo, sin embargo- prosiguió su discurso, queriendo recuperar la atención de John- puedo proporcionarte el contacto físico, la relación carnal que añoras y necesitas regularmente. No puedo ser para ti una compañía constante, dado que para mí eso sería tedioso, pero yo encuentro en ti el compañero ideal. No me humillas, no me cuestionas ni me pides explicaciones. Me permites ser yo mismo, llenando el espacio que requiere mi condición de humano rellenar con compañía afectiva. Confió en ti como en nadie, pero no puedo prometerte un romance porque esas cosas no son lo mío. Necesito mi espacio, mi casa, mi cama, mi tiempo a solas. Necesito saber que estás ahí para mí, pero no que seas una fuente demandante de constante atención.

John se calló. Más tiempo de lo usual. Trató de entender y digerir lo que esas personas le querían decir. Es cierto que no había pensado en que iba a pasar a partir de ahora. Estaba tan abrumado con el regreso de Sherlock y la idea de que le habían mentido, ¡solo habían pasado…! ¿Cuánto? ¡Seis o siete horas! Pero ahí estaban ambos hermanos, tratando de enmascarar su fragilidad, pero dando respuestas con palabras que no solían utilizar, dejaban atrás el tecnicismo porque sabían que John los enviaría al diablo si se ponían a hablar sobre obviedades, conveniencias y contratos como si no hubiese un sentido emocional de trasfondo.

-Es usted mucha persona para una sola persona, Dr. Watson- dijo Mycroft, que en algún momento había salido de la seguridad de la pared y se había puesto al lado de la ventana, mirando pensativo hacia afuera- Sherlock soporto todo este tiempo compartirlo con distintas mujeres únicamente porque sabía que había algo que usted necesitaba y él no podía dárselo. Pero ahora es diferente, ahora que sabemos que usted y yo somos físicamente compatibles, no es necesario compartirlo con nadie más. Usted es nuestro a partir de ahora, John- declaró de forma rotunda, y las palabras reverberaron dentro de John estrellando la parte que le avisaba que esto era una locura, abriendo paso a la idea de un futuro perfecto.

-Nos complementamos- siguió Sherlock- Cada uno de nosotros puede darte lo que necesitas mejor que cualquier otro humano sobre este mundo. Podemos satisfacer todas tus necesidades, desde lo romántico hasta lo carnal. Solo debes permitírnoslo.

John estaba un poco abrumado. Todo lo que decían parecía tan lógico que no entendía como no se le había ocurrido a él antes.

-Debes entender John- murmuró Sherlock, tenso por su silencio- que nunca encontraremos a nadie que nos complemente como tú lo haces. Hemos estado solos toda nuestra vida, sin encontrar el equilibrio emocional que requiere una existencia plena.

-Siempre fuimos especiales, y nuestras chances de encontrar a alguien que nos complemente siempre pareció nula, hasta que llegaste.

-No sabíamos si estabas dispuesto a aceptar este arreglo, pero ahora no podemos darte otra opción, te necesitamos, y tú a nosotros- termino Sherlock con mucha intensidad.

Y John no tuvo más que aceptar. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? No iba a discutir con las dos personas más inteligentes de Inglaterra.

* * *

Siete meses de locura. Y nunca en su ida había sido tan feliz. Al principio fue un poco incómodo, con Mycroft saliendo medio desnudo de su habitación y Sherlock esperando a que se cambiara para correr tras algún asesino. Sherlock no aceptaba que Mycroft lo raptara fuera de su departamento, porque solía devolverlo días después, y eso era mucho tiempo separados, asique solía desaparecer justo cuando su hermano aparecía por la puerta, y volver al otro día haciendo mucho ruido para despertarlos.

Por otro lado, John logró que Sherlock durmiera más. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer para lograrlo era convencerlo de que lo acompañarse a su cama, (la de la habitación de Sherlock), para que pudiese dormir. Lo abrazaba y a veces hasta se dormía antes que él mismo. Al otro día se despertaba con una miraba nublada, los risos desordenados y el "me engañaste" cada día menos acusatorio en sus labios.

Dios, ese sí que era un arreglo excelente. Su vida no podía ir mejor.

* * *

.

Demás esta decir que no tengo beta ¿no? Ojalá les guste, no tengo idea de si soy buena o no, pero al menos espero dar ideas a las que si son buenas y me sigan aportando esas magníficas historias que me ayudan a sobrellevar el tiempo de espera hasta la próxima temporada.

Un secreto: no vi el ultimo capítulo de la temporada 3. Siento que tengo algo de control sobre la situación si lo dejo estar, y se que soy yo quien decide cuando mirarlo y cuando no. Me ayuda a aplacar la ansiedad. Ya sé, no estoy muy cuerda...

.


End file.
